In the Dead of Night
by Leo da man
Summary: Percy is a son of Nyx and Erebus, making him fully immortal. His parents want him to play the role in the upcoming prophecy, so they send him to train with Tartarus. Percy must learn to survive on his own if he wants to survive outside of Tartarus's protection.


All that could be heard in the cold blank night was the hushed whispers of two adults; one a female, and the other a male. In the hands of the female was a child, a creature of pure darkness itself. The child was a newborn baby boy; just barely a minute old. He had skin so pale, it was as if no light had been shown on it before. His hair was like an abyss, so black that one could be lost in it forever. But it was his eyes that were the most peculiar. They were a midnight purple hue. So vibrant, yet so dark simultaneously. Even as a child, his eyes shone with mischief, the kind that most people avoided.

"He looks like you," addressed the man, and the child did indeed, share looks like those of the woman's.

"But he gets his eyes from you," expressed the woman.

These were new parents, but they were not just anyone. One was the primordial of night, while the other was the primordial of darkness. The two parents were Nyx; the primordial of night, and Erebus; the primordial of darkness. This was their first child together in Millenia.

"Will he play the role in the prophecy the new gods speak of so anxiously and nervously.

"Well," started Erebus, "he might get the role in the prophecy. Let us hope he does. He would be the only one that I trust enough to get the role. It would be best for our sake and the rest of the world's sake. Do you wish for him to get the role, my love?

"Now that you have made all of these points, I guess I have to wish him to play the role," explained Nyx.

"But where shall we send him in the time leading up to the prophecy. You know he cannot stay here with us. But when will he become another primordial?" asked Erebus.

"If we want him to play the role in the prophecy we must make him immortal on his sixteenth birthday. Otherwise, he will not be able to play the part, as he must reach sixteen against all odds, which means he cannot be immortal as immortals are not capable of death," stated Nyx.

"Okay then. Where will we send him in the meantime?" wondered Erebus.

"We can send him to train with Tartarus. There, he can train with Damasen, against all the worst monsters, and most importantly, he can train with Tartarus, the most feared Primordial of them all," explained Nyx.

"Alright," said Erebus.

The two ancient beings left the Mansion of Night and started the trek to the heart of Tartarus, the place where all five of the rivers met: the Styx, the river of hatred, the Phlegethon, the river of fire, the Lethe, the river of forgetfulness, the Acheron, the river of pain, and the Cocytus, the river of wailing. Once they got there all they had to do was speak Tartarus's name, and since names have power, he would arrive. As they walked there they pondered over their newborn son's life. They hoped that he would thrive and prosper under Tartarus and Damasen's care, and not perish in battle, or the sheer torment and death that is Tartarus. The new parents did not wish to see their newborn son die when they could control it. In mere minutes they arrived at the heart of Tartarus.

"Tartarus we seek your presence," uttered Erebus.

In a flash of darkness that could kill mortals, Tartarus arrived. He was a pale man, as white as a ghost with midnight black hair. Just his presence alone was enough to make most Gods run for their mommy's.

"You summoned me, Erebus," rumbled Tartarus. His voice was a deep husky voice and was ominous, yet enchanting, simultaneously.

"Yes," said Erebus, "We wish for you to look after our child while he trains with you and Damasen."

"Hmmm, I see, I might be able to make accommodations for him. But, he would have to show me the utmost respect. I shall be called Lord Tartarus, not anything else," explained Tartarus.

"Alright, just look after him and do not let our son get killed. We need him to be the child of the prophecy if we want to survive this war. I do not want the child of the prophecy to one of the new God's spawn. They are much too smug for their own good. They rub off on their kids. Some of them are probably more arrogant than the Gods themselves," informed Erebus.

"Okay Erebus, I will prepare his room in my palace and I will also alert Damasen that his training will begin as soon as he can walk," addressed Tartarus.

"Thank you so much," expressed Nyx, "I am very grateful that you would care to look after our son.

"Very well then, if we are done here then I can take your son and be on my way, and you can be on your way as well," finished Tartarus.

Nyx handed the child to Tartarus and whispered,

"Goodbye my son, you have great things ahead of you, I know and promise it. With that, the two primordials walked away leaving Tartarus to handle the child alone.

 **A/N: Soooooo it's finally done. I've really wanted to write a fanfiction for a while now. I just didn't think that I had it in me to actually write one. The pairing in this story will likely be PercyxZoë. Don't worry I won't make it like Percy joins the hunters or Percy and Zoë become friends, then really cheesily get together. I will try to make it so it is not too cheesy. I really want this story to be about Percy being a strong, capable leader, and not some sappy lovebird. I also want Zoë to be cold and strong and I don't want her being around Percy to make her super sappy. Please favorite and review. See you next time. P.S. I will try to update at least once a week.**


End file.
